


Incontro

by athenachan



Series: 100 Theme Challenge ~ Eruri [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, teen!levi, university!erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#001. Introduction.</p><p>«Non mi stavi fissando? Oh, sì che lo stavi facendo, sembravi un imbecille.»<br/>Erwin strabuzzò gli occhi: aveva ipotizzato potesse essere semplicemente timido, ma vedersi spezzare in quel modo le proprie fantasie non fu piacevole. Era maleducato!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incontro

L’aveva osservato per circa dieci minuti senza fare assolutamente nulla. Aveva lo sguardo perso verso il mare e le braccia conserte; non ne riusciva a vedere bene l’espressione perché, dal suo lato, aveva a disposizione solo mezza faccia e l’oscurità della sera – per quanto illuminata dal falò – non gli permetteva di avere una visuale completa.  
Non sembrava il tipo di ragazzo da festa, forse fu per quel motivo che Erwin ne aveva subito immediatamente il fascino: se ne era stato sulle sue fin da quando era arrivato con il marasma delle scuole superiori del paese vicino e, poi, si era andato a posizionare proprio dove stava in quel momento.  
«Smettila di fissarmi.»  
Non si era accorto dello spostamento del ragazzo, anzi, era balzato quasi all’indietro quando se lo era visto ad una spanna dal volto, tanto che era caduto sulla sabbia in modo poco virile e poco adatto alla sua età.  
«Non-»  
«Non mi stavi fissando? Oh, sì che lo stavi facendo, sembravi un imbecille.»  
Erwin strabuzzò gli occhi: aveva ipotizzato potesse essere semplicemente timido, ma vedersi spezzare in quel modo le proprie fantasie non fu piacevole.  _Era maleducato!_  
«Ah, che schifo. Non capisco perché dovevamo proprio venire qui. La sabbia entra dappertutto!»  
Il biondo inclinò il capo da un lato, non capendo; almeno non fino a quando il ragazzo, prima di sedersi di fianco a lui, non vi pose un asciugamano e solo  _dopo_  vi si sedette.  
«Non ti piace la sabbia?»  
«Non mi piace  _lo sporco._ » rivelò, come se fosse una cosa da nulla.  
Tacquero per interi minuti. Minuti che Erwin spese per osservarlo meglio, visto che lo aveva così vicino: aveva l’espressione severa e corrucciata ma un bel viso: gli occhi dovevano essere chiari, forse metallici e i capelli scuri.  
«Beh-»  
«Non sei proprio in grado di provarci, mh?»  
Erwin arrossì. Poteva avere vent’anni ed essere piuttosto disinvolto, ma quel tizio non-  
«Va bene, ti aiuto io. Ma andiamo via da questo postaccio.»  
Il maggiore si lasciò trascinare da quello che, nel mentre, si presentò come Rivaille. Negli anni a venire, non avrebbe scordato mai il sorriso che ne aveva modificato i lineamenti per un solo secondo. Solo uno, mentre lo trascinava con sé chissà dove.  
  
 **Fine**


End file.
